


Acordar ao seu lado

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, T&B - Freeform, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O despertar nunca foi tão doce e sublime ainda mais na companhia de quem se ama.





	Acordar ao seu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo Dia do sexo 06/09/2012 do Fórum NFF - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi x Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
> Postada originalmente em 13/09/2012 
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto, Tiger-girl, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary! 
> 
> Dedicatória: Dedico essa fic à minha querida imouto, Mari. Tatinha, essa fic saiu quando eu acordei assustada, o pesadelo nada com nada talvez tenha feito com que minha inspiração voltasse. Obrigado por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e iluminada, mas também pelo principal: por ser minha irmã do coração! Eu te adoro pessoa querida! Beijos.

O sol, batendo na janela do cômodo escuro, infiltrou-se por uma pequena brecha entre as grossas cortinas. Parecendo capricho do pequeno facho luminoso, este deslizou pelos corpos nus esparramados na grande cama de casal. A pele de alabastro, marcada por arranhões e arroxeados delatava o quão maravilhosa fora a noite de idílio amoroso.   
  
Subindo mais um pouco, a claridade teimosa tocou finalmente o rosto de pele levemente amorenada.  
  
Os olhos se apertaram um tanto, tentando com isso livrar-se do incômodo causado pela luz. Deslizando uma das mãos pelo tórax definido - e também devidamente marcado pelas loucuras cometidas naquela noite caudalosa -, ele resmungou.  
  
Remexeu-se, sentindo o corpo do amante ao seu lado. Roçou lentamente o joelho pela lateral das nádegas e bem devagar abriu os olhos. A luz, em sua plenitude, parecia dizer-lhe: “Acorde! Um dia novo e maravilhoso te espera!”  
  
Esfregando os olhos, o moreno coçou a barbicha engraçada, e firmando a visão - até aquele momento vira tudo meio embaçado -, sorriu de lado ao observar seu amado ainda adormecido.  
  
Espreguiçou-se languidamente. Temia acordar seu precioso coelho loiro! Sorriu novamente, um sorriso matreiro ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Adorava velar-lhe o sono. Nesses momentos, ele parecia um anjo envolto nas asas dos santos.  
  
Deslizou a mão pelo braço que estava abraçado ao travesseiro. Fios loiros meio encaracolados nas pontas cascateavam pela nuca e um tanto do antebraço. Afundou a mão pelos fios finos e macios e com movimentos comedidos, acariciou lentamente, sentindo a textura e a maciez.  
  
Impossível acreditar que aquele homem ao seu lado, seu companheiro no trabalho, amigo e amante, um dia chegara a não querer trabalhar consigo.  
  
Afastando as lembranças que, apesar de doloridas, remetiam há um tempo em que tudo fora apenas um difícil aprendizado para a total afinidade, o moreno se aproximou um tanto ao deixar o corpo inclinado levemente para frente.   
  
Deliciou-se com o perfume almiscarado que desprendia do outro. Afundou o nariz nos fios cheirosos e aspirou o olor, como se fazer aquilo lhe fosse necessário e vital.  
  
Aproximou mais o corpo, como se procurasse a quentura que somente o outro poderia lhe proporcionar. Sentiu um leve fisgar em seu baixo ventre, mas controlou-se. Espalmou a mão direita no final da coluna do loiro, que dormia de bruços, e deixou que as unhas lentamente deslizassem pela pele de alabastro em uma provocação muda.  
  
Um ronronar, nada mais que um gemido, chamou-lhe a atenção. Os olhos âmbar buscaram por um sinal de que seu amado estava para despertar, mas nada. Volvendo os olhos costas abaixo, pode apreciar o movimento meio gingado dos quadris. Correu os dedos pelas nádegas e coxas durinhas e bem definidas.  
  
Ficando sobre os joelhos, baixou um tanto o tronco, e com os lábios, língua e dentes, marcou um caminho pelas costas até os quadris do ‘coelho’ como se fosse ferro em brasa.  
  
Adorava acordá-lo daquela forma. O herói que primeiro pensava nos outros quando em ação, esperava poder ser brindado com o brilho esmeraldino das íris que sustentariam as suas num misto de surpresa e desejo.  
  
Tornando a lamber toda a extensão das costas, cravou os dentes no ombro e regozijou-se ao notar o corpo estremecer. Afastou-se um tanto, e deitando de lado, com o cotovelo esquerdo fincado no colchão, aguardou.  
  
Primeiro um bocejo, e lentamente o corpo foi sendo virado, se ajeitando melhor. As mãos esfregando os olhos, a claridade já mais acentuada no quarto meio na penumbra. Olhos ávidos sustentaram os do outro, um leve sorriso sedutor surgindo nos lábios levemente inchados.  
  
Sem nada dizer, estendeu-lhe a mão; mas sem tocar no moreno que, entendendo a deixa, esticou seu braço só o tanto necessário para entrelaçar os dedos nos do loiro.  
  
\- Bom dia, Bunny-chan! – Saudou-o. A voz levemente rouca e carregada de sensualidade.  
  
\- Bom dia, Kotetsu-san! – Barnaby ronronou em resposta. – Hmm... adoro quando me acorda assim. – Falou ao soltar a mão e a espalmar sobre o peito do amante, deslizando-a em seguida até o baixo ventre dele. – Desculpe se dormi enquanto segurava minha mão.   
  
\- Hmm... não tem problema. – Kotetsu gemeu baixinho antes de conseguir responder-lhe algo.  
  
\- Pelo visto não é só você que está bem desperto, não? – Barnaby perguntou ao deslizar os dedos finos e longos sobre a glande do outro. Novo gemido, e um sorriso sacana se formando nos lábios de Wild Tiger.  
  
\- O que posso fazer se adoro acordar ao seu lado, Barnaby? – Ronronou o nome do amado baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava o corpo para frente. Os lábios roçando nos do loiro a cada palavra dita.  
  
\- Não há necessidade de dizer... – Gracejou o tão sério herói.  
  
\- Mas eu não penso em dizer nada, meu kawaii usagi-chan! (meu coelhinho bonitinho!) – Ronronou, mais uma vez, Kotetsu ao abraçá-lo, puxando o loiro de encontro a si e o beijando com ardor.  
  
Com as pernas entrelaçadas, os corpos roçando um no outro, o casal de heróis novamente perdeu a noção do tempo e espaço, pois para o amor não há hora nem lugar. Basta o fogo da paixão os dominar e consumir.  
  
Entre gemidos e sussurros, a voz rouca de Kotetsu pareceu atiçar mais as labaredas do prazer.  
  
\- Bunny... ah! – Gemeu alto ao ter o membro abocanhado pelo loiro. – Ah! Como eu amo acordar ao seu lado, meu amor!  
  
Os olhos esmeraldinos o brindaram com um brilho carregado de volúpia e erotismo. Sem parar o que fazia, Barnaby também agradeceu mentalmente por ser agraciado sempre e poder acordar ao lado de seu Wild Tiger.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
>  
> 
> *Coelha aquariana sentadinha quietinha a frente do note. Pensativa imaginando como terminar uma nova fic que talvez não vá dar para ser postada até o final do Tributo. Os dedinhos tamborilando sobre o tampo da bancada do PC.* 
> 
> Kardia: *chegando de fininho e não acreditando no banner encarnado que a loira fez. Arqueando os olhos ao reparar na cabeça dela e quase cair na gargalhada. As orelhinhas branquinhas como neve apontando para o céu* Escuta, você vai a alguma festa a fantasia? E posso saber que porcaria de banner pra fic é esse? 
> 
> *levando um susto e dando um pulo na cadeira* Kardia... *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Vai começar com a ciumeira? E nem vem tirar onda com as minhas orelhinhas de coelho. Eu uso o que quiser, na hora que eu quiser e como bem eu entender. 
> 
> Kardia: Ok, então se te prenderem por conta de pensarem que você não bate bem da caçuleta, não venha pedir ajuda para minha pessoa. *sorrindo sadicamente* 
> 
> E quem disse que vou logo chamar a você? Se for chamar alguém, a primeira pessoa vai ser minha imouto Tigrinha. *franzindo o narizinho arrebitado* Se eu for esperar por você, sou mandada pro manicômio. E quer saber, me deixa ou sem fics de Dégel e você. Olha o Kit fic! *sorriso sádico nos lábios* 
> 
> Kardia: Mas que mania de fazer ameaças. Loirinha um dia... *saindo batendo o pé e bufando exasperado.* 
> 
> Esse Kardia... *voltando os olhos para a tela do note e começando a agradecer a todos que por aqui chegaram* Olá, obrigado a todos! Espero que tenham gostado deste meu surto. Ele surgiu do nada, depois de um sonho maluco, um pesadelo que me fez ficar velando o sono de uma pessoa que dormia ao meu lado. :err: A música dos Hansons martelando na minha cabeça e lá fui eu, em duas horas saiu isso. Espero que agradem a todos. E se sim... por favor, comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz! 
> 
> Até o próximo surto.  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
